Slutty Little Snowflake
by Lolitsthatguy
Summary: Caitlin Snow, the uptight doctor of Star Labs, takes a different perspective of life
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Barry Allen, a.k.a. The Flash, groggily awoke to his annoying alarm clock. "What time is it? He muttered as he slowly rolled of his bed. It was exactly nine o'clock. He arose, then used his super-speed to get ready and head towards Star Labs. It was like any other day, except today he was going to face something unexpected.

"She's late?!" Barry half-shouted half-asked in surprise. "But Caitlin's never late. She'd always go ballistics if one of us were late." "I know," Cisco Roman, his best friend replied, "I guess there really is a first time for everything."

At that moment they heard loud clicking of heels as Caitlin Snow strutted in. There was something different about the way she walked. She was swaying her hips so enchantingly that her very, very short skirt flew around extremely close to her hips and left little to the imagination. Barry and Cisco looked at each other before they saw what she was also wearing. It was a strapless tube top that ended a couple inches above her belly button, fully exposing her 36D cup breasts and a sexy, black lace bra that barely covered her nipples.

As she gallingly jaunted to her workstation/medical room, Barry and Cisco checked her out. "Daaaaamn, check out those babies."Cisco whispered to Barry, who barely heard him, or much less knew he existed anymore. He was fully captured by her tantalizing ass. He never really saw how amazing it was in all those high-school principle clothes that she wore.

On her way, her back facing the boys, she purposely dropped a pen and bent over all the way to pick it up. Her skirt flipped over to her back and gave Barry and Cisco a grand view of her rear end. With slowly growing tents, they saw that she was wearing this thin, thin thong that would've fit in a 0.5mm mechanical pencil. She gave them a perfect look of her cute, petite rosebud asshole and very moist pussy lips.

She then sat down at her station and looked at the boys. She gave them a slutty wink and cupped her breasts with one hand while she rubbed her clit with the other. She let out a loud moan then immediately stopped and got to work, pretending as if nothing happened and it was just another usual day at Star Labs.

A couple hours after long looks and silent whispers, Cisco left to his work station. "Probably to jerk off," both Caitlin and Barry thought. Barry sat by the computers in the cortex and worked on his forensic reports. The moment Cisco left, Caitlin seized her chance. She walked over to Barry in the same slutty way. She half-moaned half-whispered to Barry, "I've been such as naughty girl. I want to reward you for taking such good care of your whore."

She turned on Naughty Girl on her tablet and she got to work. She sat on Barry, her boobs all over his face and her legs wrapped around the back of the chair. She took Barry's hands and placed them on her ass, which he willingly obliged. As he groped and squeezed her big, round bubble butt, she rubbed her boobs all over his upper chest and face. She could feel his tent growing as it poked at her left butt cheek. She started twerking on his hard cock and her boobs went everywhere. She licked her lips and fantasized his long dick penetrating her virgin asshole, lubed up by her pussy juices but still ripping her butt apart with its massive size. She had dreamed about it many times when she masturbated.

Barry was quite enjoying himself and was so close to losing it. He looked lustfully at Caitlin's hot cleavage and then into her eyes, where she looked right back, also ready to unbound her lust.

She suddenly got off of Barry and onto her knees. She slowly started to undo his belt. "If you go any slower, I'll end up raping you." Barry moaned at the tease. Caitlin only smirked and said, "You can't rape the willing." When she finally took off his pants, she stared in wonder at his 8 inch cock. "You just gonna stare?" Barry asked as he awoke Caitlin from her stupor. "'Course not," and she started sucking him off.

In a flash she was already deepthroating him. Barry was moaning and panting in pleasure. After 10 minutes, Barry whispered, "I'm close," and Caitlin immediately stopped.

"Why!" Barry growled, "That was so good." Caitlin replied, "Then this will feel better." And she started to give him a tit job. He squeezed her boobs and she yelped with pleasure. She bounced very fast, and Barry's cock was moving in and out between her cleavage. It wasn't long before Barry came.

With a groan he ejaculated 7 long jets of cum all over Caitlin's face and boobs. "Your cum feels so good on my boobs," she said, rubbing his cum all over her perfect globes. At that moment, Star Labs alerted them that Iris West was coming up the elevator. Barry put his dick back in his pants and Caitlin cleaned the cum off.

"Wow Caitlin, I would totally eat that!" Iris exclaimed as she check out her outfit "Thanks baby, but maybe later?" Caitlin replied with a wink. Iris slapped her ass, getting Caitlin a tiny bit wet. Barry tried to hide the new tent growing from that and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cisco in the Bathroom

As Caitlin was working, she stole a glance outside the cortex. It was Cisco who was heading towards the bathrooms. She quickly followed him, her pussy already leaky at the thought of his cock. She went into the Men's room and in the stalls, saw Cisco jerking off to something on his phone. It was a picture of her from before. She heard him moan, "Oh yeah Caitlin, fuck." She silently stripped and opened the stall door. "What the fuck!" Cisco shouted and he tried to cover his 7 inch cock. "It's ok," Caitlin said and she got on her knees and started to suck. At the same time, she fondled and cupped his balls. Groaning with pleasure, he came without warning. Caught off guard, Caitlin barely managed to swallow half and the rest dribbled down her chin and onto her boobs. "Hey slut, you didn't swallow it all." Cisco said, "I'm going to have to punish you." He turned her in the opposite direction and started to spank her.

Whap! Whap! Whap!

"Owww. I'm so sorry daddy, I'll try better next time!" Caitlin moaned as she came. "I'm not convinced," Cisco said. "I'm gonna have to put something in to make sure you learn your lesson." He then swiftly entered her virgin asshole, his dick lubed by Caitlin's saliva and his cum. Never having done anal before, Caitlin was in pain. She felt as if her ass was on fire and being ripped apart. "AHHHHHHH!" She shouted as Cisco put his entire 7 inches in back entrance and without any care.

As he fucked her, he yelled, "You like this bitch? You're a fucking whore and you'll take your punishment! Talk dirty to your master!" Caitlin, who was beginning to adjust and feel the pleasure begged back, "YES YES YES MASTER! I LOVE YOUR BIG PUNISHMENT IN MY ASS! FUCK IT HARDER! FASTER!" She was coming and squirting every 30 seconds, her mind overloaded with pleasure.

After a good 10 minutes of anal, Cisco moaned, "I'm gonna come soon and I better not see a drop anywhere." Caitlin answered back, " YES MASTER! PLEASE FUCK ME HARDER! COME IN MY ASS! FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR CUM!" When Cisco came, Caitlin exclaimed, "YES YOUR CUM IS SO HOT! IT'S FILLING MY ASS. IT'S SO FULL! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!" She snailed on the bathroom floor, her ass stretched so wide, Cisco could see his cum as an ocean in her ass. Aroused again, he took his phone, set it on vibrate, and stuck it in her pussy. He then found her phone from her clothes and called himself. The vibrations drove her crazy with pleasure and she came again. "Listen slut, these are the rules," Cisco demanded, "You will address me as Master. You will not come unless I give you permission. You will talk dirty and beg for my dick. Got it?" Caitlin replied, "Yes Master. But what will happen if I don't?" Cisco made a sickly grin and call himself on Caitlin's phone again.


	3. Chapter 3

New story


End file.
